The Season of Lucy
by Rhov
Summary: The team's mission is to put on a children's play about the seasons. Natsu is obviously summer, Gray is perfect for winter, but the two boys argue which seasons Lucy and Erza portray. Why does Natsu think Lucy is Spring? Will the play succeed when Summer and Winter clash on stage? Will Erza ever manage to recite her lines? Come find out!


_A/N: This was originally written for a competition to write an anime fanplay. The winning entry would be recorded by actual voice actors, so the story had to be written in "radio drama format," which means sound effects more than stage directions like you'd see in a theater script or screenplay. (Not all the formatting translates over in FFN, so I did my best to compensate.) I never heard back from the hosting group, so either__ it didn't win, I__ sent it to the wrong email address, or the entire competition was totally bogus. I didn't feel like converting the whole thing into prose, so read it like you would a play. If anyone wants to voice-record this, I give permission so long as you credit me somewhere and TELL ME so I can listen to it._

* * *

**THE SEASON OF LUCY**

a _Fairy Tail_ fanplay

by Rhov

**SCENE I**

_A TRAIN STATION, WITH SOUNDS OF A TRAIN AND CROWD IN THE BACKGROUND.  
NATSU, LUCY, ERZA, GRAY, AND HAPPY EXIT THE TRAIN._

NATSU: (_MOANING SICKLY_) I'm never riding a train again!

GRAY: Quit your whining. We're here already. Although...why are we here, Erza?

LUCY: I know this town. My father used to fund a large orphanage here.

ERZA: That's right. It's an orphanage for children with potential magic abilities. They're celebrating one hundred years of being open with plays performed by magic guilds all across Fiore. Such children could become future Fairy Tail members, so it's important that the play be good, filled with impressive magic, but still aimed for kids. There's also a competition for the best performance with a prize of one million Jewels and the chance that the play will be made into a children's show.

HAPPY: We have to put on a play again? Last time...well...

NATSU: Awesome! We can make it totally cool, with dragons and knights and...

LUCY: Wait, wait! This is for small children. Dragons might be too scary. (_ASIDE_) Especially when you're involved!

ERZA: Lucy has a point. The play must be geared for toddlers as well. We'll discuss it more when we get to the hotel.

NATSU: This is gonna be awesome!

GRAY: You sure recovered fast, flame-brain.

NATSU: Did you say something, droopy-eyes?

ERZA: Boys...

NATSU AND GRAY TOGETHER: Aye, sir!

**END SCENE I.**

* * *

.

* * *

**SCENE II**

_IN A HOTEL. THEY ARE IN THE MIDST OF A DISCUSSION._

LUCY: So, a play about the four seasons?

ERZA: Yes, I liked that idea best. There are four of us, with Happy as narrator. Natsu is perfect to represent summer, and Gray for winter.

NATSU: Do I get to fight winter-breath here?

GRAY: Idiot, it has to be geared for kids.

HAPPY: Aye! But, what roles will Erza and Lucy take? Spring or autumn?

LUCY: It doesn't matter to me.

ERZA: I'm also not particular. Gray, Natsu, I'll leave the decision to you two since you've done very little so far in planning this play.

GRAY: Wait, I have to work with this hotheaded idiot?

NATSU: Who ya callin' an idiot, stupid stripper?

_SOUND OF ERZA BONKING THEM ON THE HEAD._

NATSU: Owwww.

GRAY: Erza, don't hit our heads when you're wearing those metal gauntlets.

ERZA: I expect you boys to pick the roles and figure out how to represent the seasons, taking our magic into consideration. Come on, Lucy. I heard this hotel's café makes really good

HAPPY: Wait for me! I came up with the idea of seasons.

_SOUND OF LUCY, ERZA, AND HAPPY WALKING AWAY AND LEAVING THE ROOM. DOOR SHUTS._

GRAY: Well, this just stinks.

NATSU: Let's get it over with. Lucy is spring, Erza is autumn. There. Done.

GRAY: Idiot, we have to figure out how they can represent those seasons. Besides, Lucy is totally autumn, and Erza is spring.

NATSU: Lucy's younger, so she's spring, and Erza has red hair like autumn leaves.

GRAY: It's just a kid's play. We'll dress them up as trees or something. Besides, Erza is graceful like spring, and Lucy is always colorful like autumn.

NATSU: We have to do more than just dress up. These are kids who know magic. Either one of us could have ended up in this orphanage, you know!

GRAY: Yeah...I know.

NATSU: We have to show them that Fairy Tail is the best guild in Fiore. Lucy has Aquarius, who can make things wet like spring rain.

GRAY: Aquarius would probably drown us all instead. (_SIGH_) Too bad Juvia isn't here. She'd make a perfect spring.

NATSU: (_SLYLY_) Ooooh? You and Juvia, huh?

GRAY: (_FLUSTERED_) Shut up! I'm just pointing out the obvious.

NASTU: Well, get Juvia out of your mind for now. We need to focus on this or Erza will skin us.

GRAY: Fine. Spring and autumn, Erza and Lucy. Spring is the time of new beginnings, when the winter snows melt and life begins anew. It's like a beacon of hope for a new beginning in life. Think of Erza's past: she had a long "winter" filled with cold people and darkness. When the bitterness of her past brought her down, and we all struggled in the Tower of Heaven, she rose above that harsh time. It was like she was reborn in that tower, and like a scarlet flower blooming in spring, she opened up, smiled more, and became a beacon to all of us.

NATSU: Wow...Gray...

GRAY: Well, that's what I think, anyway. Her red hair is like that red flower, and the hope she gives me is like the hope of springtime.

NATSU: So then how is Lucy like autumn? Because I just can't see it.

GRAY: Lucy...well...she...

NATSU: (_HAUGHTY_) Can't think of anything?

GRAY: Just give me a moment! You see...autumn is the time when fruits are ripe, like Lucy's big breas-...

NATSU: Hey! Don't talk about Lucy that way, pervert!

GRAY: You're a bigger pervert than me.

NATSU: I'm not the one who's naked. Where did your clothes go?

GRAY: Huh? (_PAUSE_) Crap, I did it again. Where are my pants?

NATSU: Don't ask me! Sheesh. Well, I still think Lucy makes a better spring. Lucy is...young, fresh, innocent.

GRAY: Are you sure on that? Have you ever looked in that girl's closet? Some of those outfits...

NATSU: What were you doing digging through Lucy's clothes, pervert? Besides, she's way more innocent than Erza. I've seen the naughty books she reads.

GRAY: Lucy makes a better autumn. She's smarter than any of us, especially you. She's mature and cute, yet she has a solemn side to her as well.

NATSU: If you're going by the season of maturity, then it's totally Erza.

GRAY: Lucy is just as mature.

NATSU: But Lucy is different. Lucy is... (_PAUSE_) ...bright, new, and warm like spring. Before Fairy Tail, Lucy was locked away in her own little ice castle with that cold father of hers. When she escaped, she had to fight to keep her head above the water, like a spring flood. When she came to Fairy Tail, she began to relax into the person she is deep down inside. She grew, like a spring sapling. She became something more, a young woman who has seen challenges, yet like spring that arrives after the harsh winter, now she provides hope for us all. If we're ever burned in the flames of conflict, or the harsh coldness of life, all I have to do is think about her smile, those carefree times together, and I know I can get through anything—anything at all—because I want to return to Lucy's spring.

GRAY: (_PAUSE_) Wow. That's uncharacteristically romantic of you.

NATSU: Hey, this has nothing to do with romance. It's just how I feel.

GRAY: Okay, well, how about Erza?

NATSU: Erza can be unforgiving, like the coldness of autumn, and she brings with her the promise of further punishment. Her steel blade is cold and harsh, and it kills things, like autumn killing off the green world. She also has more of an "impending doom" aura than Lucy, and autumn is a kind of like an annual death.

GRAY: Sheesh, you have a point there. Erza's scary, and I guess autumn can be, too. Although Erza can come rushing at you like a spring flood, sweeping away all the enemies before her. However, the purpose of this play is to use their magic to represent the seasons.

NATSU: (_LAUGHS_) Oh, that's the easy part. Even if Aquarius won't work with us, she could get Aries and Loke. "In like a lion and out like a lamb," as they say.

GRAY: Do you really think Loke would agree to dress up in a lion outfit?

NATSU: If Lucy asked him, he'd do just about anything.

GRAY: That's true. I suppose Erza can use her swords to show the cutting down of fall fruits in autumn.

NATSU: Ooh, that's a good idea.

GRAY: I still think Lucy makes a better autumn, but you're right about Erza's hair. The kids would associate red with autumn.

NATSU: See!

GRAY: It doesn't really matter to me, just so long as we can do this play and win this contest. You can be the one to tell Lucy and Erza our decision.

NATSU: (_LOUDLY_) Me? Why me?

GRAY: (_CHUCKLES_) You have such nice reasons. I bet it'll make Lucy blush.

NATSU: Shut up, stripper!

GRAY: Flame-brain!

NATSU: Ice Princess!

GRAY: Furnace face!

NATSU: Perverted exhibitionist!

**END SCENE II.**

* * *

.

* * *

**SCENE III**

_DAY OF THE PERFORMANCE. SOUNDS OF CHILDREN IN THE BACKGROUND._

HAPPY: Thank you for inviting us. We are Fairy Tail! This is our play, _The Four Seasons of Magic_. (_ASIDE_) Who came up with that lame title? (_AGAIN TO THE AUDIENCE_) The first season is Spring, represented by Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit Summoner.

LUCY: I am Spring, a time of gentle rain. (_ASIDE_) Psst, now, Aquarius. (_SOUND OF RAIN FALLING HARD_) Hey, I said _gentle_ rain! Close the Gate of the Water-Bearer! Gah, now I'm soaked. Uh...where was I? I am the season of renewal, when birds sing. Open the Gate of the Compass! Pyxis!

PYXIS: (_POOF_) Pikuu! Pikuu! (_POOF AWAY_)

LUCY: It is the season that roars in like a lion. Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!

LOKE: (_POOF_) Meow!

LUCY: I said _roars_, idiot.

LOKE: I thought we were being kid-friendly. I even put on these cute kitty ears. Do you like them?

LUCY: Loke, for once, could you act like a lion and not like a flirtatious playboy?

LOKE: You owe me a date for this. Ahem.

_LION-LIKE ROAR. SOUND OF CHILDREN SQUEALING._

LOKE: Was that good? I woke up a few in the back row.

LUCY: Yes, thank you, Loke. (_SHOUTS BACK TO THE AUDIENCE_) In like a lion, and out like a lamb. Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!

ARIES: (_POOF_) Oh, my turn? Um... _Baaaaa! _Was that okay? I'm sorry!

LOKE: It was lovely, Aries.

ARIES: Oh...um...th-thank you, Leo.

LUCY: This is Spring, the first season of the year.

_APPLAUSE._

HAPPY: Next is the season of Summer, represented by our very own Fire Dragon Slayer, Salamander Natsu!

NATSU: Yeah! I am summer, the season of flames. Fire Dragon's Roar!

_FLAME WHOOSH. SOUND OF CHILDREN CHEERING._

NATSU: Hah! I'm a hit with the kids. You guys wanna see some more?

_MORE WHOOSHING FLAME SOUNDS._

HAPPY: Um, Natsu, you almost set the roof on fire on that last one. Next is the season of Autumn, represented by the Requip specialist and the Titania of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet.

ERZA: (_MUCH STUTTERING_) I..._I_...I am...Autumn. I am...the time of...y-year...

LUCY: (_BACKSTAGE WHISPER_) You did good, Natsu. I think you'll probably be the favorite amongst the children.

NATSU: This was surprisingly fun. I like seeing their eyes light up.

LUCY: Erza's red outfit is really cute. I sort of wish I got to wear it.

NATSU: Yeah, but listening to her read her lines makes me cringe like a blizzard is coming.

LUCY: That's Gray's magic warming up...or cooling down, I guess.

GRAY: (_STEPPING OUT TO THE BACKSTAGE AREA_) Is Erza done?

LUCY: With maybe the first line.

ERZA: Like...the sickle...t-to the autumn wheat...

HAPPY: Psst, Erza, pull out a sword.

GRAY: (_SIGH_) Time for Jack Frost to put Lady Autumn out of her misery. Ice-Make: Sword! Prepare yourself, Autumn!

ERZA: Gray?

GRAY: Yes, I am the cold, gray Winter come to defeat all the other seasons.

NATSU: Hey!

LUCY: No, you stay back here. Gray knows what he's doing.

NATSU: I wanna fight Erza, too!

_SOUND OF SWORDS CLANGING._

NATSU: Man, this is so not fair!

LUCY: Hey Natsu, I was just wondering. Gray said you were the one who thought I'd represent spring best. I have to admit, I don't really see how I'm like spring at all.

NATSU: It's...well... (_PAUSE_) You're spring, because spring comes before summer, and if I represent summer, you come before that.

LUCY: How does that even make sense?

NATSU: Because your happiness always comes before my own, and I'll protect your smile no matter what! You always come before me, and since I represent Summer, you're my Spring. (_PAUSES, FLUSTERED_) I...I mean, you're _like_ spring, because...because spring comes before summer, you know!

LUCY: Sheesh, Natsu! How can you be so dense yet so sweet?

ERZA: (_MARCHING BACKSTAGE_) Well, that was a big change in the script. It's Gray's turn now. Almost done with this.

NATSU: What! Gray beat you? No way!

LUCY: Shhhh! Keep your voice down. We're still backstage.

ERZA: Gray didn't defeat me. I let him have a fake victory for the sake of the children. He said he wants to challenge me for real when we get back to Magnolia.

NATSU: I want to as well.

LUCY: Seriously, you really are a hotheaded summer!

ERZA: And you're his spring.

LUCY: (_GASP_) You heard that?

ERZA: Heard what?

LUCY: N-nothing!

NATSU: See, even Erza thinks Lucy is spring.

GRAY: (_FROM ON STAGE_) Will you guys shut up back there? I'm trying to read my lines, and I don't need loud shouts from that stupid Summer.

NATSU: What did you say, Ice Princess? I'm not gonna let you be the only one who gets to fight in this play. Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!

LUCY: Natsu, don't! Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!

ARIES: I'm sorry! Was it terrible? Please don't punish me!

LUCY: Quick, Aries, shield the children. Natsu has no clue how to hold back.

ARIES: Oh, okay. I'll do my best!

ERZA: You boys are ruining my play! Heaven's Wheel Armor!

LUCY: And there goes another one who can't hold back. How do we get into these sorts of messes?

HAPPY: Aye!

**END SCENE III.**

**THE END.**


End file.
